


阿芙洛狄忒腰带

by levria



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), M/M, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 天后赫拉向阿芙洛狄忒借那条腰带，但爱情的女神这次可不想出借那么她得找一个藏腰带的地方等等，她好像知道有位小小神明能够帮助他其实就是戴了腰带然后做爱了的奇怪ooc故事
Relationships: ThanZag, Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	阿芙洛狄忒腰带

因为珀耳塞福涅暂时陪伴着德墨忒尔女神，冰冷的大地解冻，万物复苏，死神的工作也因此得到了喘息之机， 他本应该借这个空档去看看依旧在履行自己工作检查冥界安保措施的扎格，然而涌动的冥河水带来了熟悉的讯息，他的恋人这次出了点小意外，比他预计得更快回来了。  
塔纳托斯当然能够辨认出扎格列欧斯的脚步声，那燃烧的脚踏在冥界任何一处的声音，他倾听恋人的所有行动，从血池中爬出，急匆匆穿过围着壁炉的暗灵群，吓醒了睡着的修普诺斯，以最快速度从侧面穿过休息室的门消失在自己的房间中。  
也许是发生了什么事。  
他很少听见扎格列欧斯如此慌乱的声音，事实上在两人确定关系之后，他无数次从其它人的嘴里听到扎格列欧斯会先往他常在的这个地方冲，希望这一次能够见到自己的爱人，就像只追逐蝴蝶的小狗那样，如果发现没人会不自觉撅嘴表达不满，那副样子让人看到就想去揉揉头发。  
反常的表现让人担心。  
奥林匹斯神的确会给予扎格列欧斯更多祝福，偏向攻击的偏向辅助的各种各样不同类型，然而神明本身也有自己的脾气，喜怒无常的不在少数，扎格很多次得到稀奇古怪的祝福和要求，那么这一次扎格列欧斯的反常说不定也和那些居住在奥林匹斯山日日夜夜开着饮不尽美酒盛宴的神有关。  
塔纳托斯的猜测与真相相差不远。  
年轻的神明试图扯下自己腰上那根明显和冥界风格不符的腰带，然而粉色的魔力附着其间让这个动作成了徒劳，扎格列欧斯想不到其它办法，除非用冥界之刃割开。  
但这根腰带来自阿芙洛狄忒。  
粉发的女神向来对他倾注过多的爱意与注意，她总是用那双漂亮而多情的眼睛注视着小小神，虽然狄奥尼索斯的确说过在奥林匹斯山是看不到扎格列欧斯这边的事情可那眼神还是让冥界王子觉得自己被看穿了。  
而且女神说起一些私密话题时也完全不会回避，她甚至对扎格与塔纳托斯的关系表示欢迎，用带点得意又狡黠的声音说她早就料到塔纳托斯是那种闷骚款了。  
违背爱神的人往往会得到比他们想象中更为严厉的惩罚，甚至是持续性的，爱情的伤害永远要比闪电暴雨等等来得更痛苦，甚至连死亡都不能让这种心碎消失。  
于是当爱神用带了蜜露般的声音对他说“我亲爱的小小神，你得到过这么多奥林匹斯神的祝福，你也回报了我们很多东西，我相信你是善良的，所以我有事情要拜托你。”  
无论是狄奥尼索斯让他去向俄耳甫斯说说他俩一体双生还是波塞冬让他去教训一下忒修斯扎格列欧斯都完美做到了，那么接受一个新任务似乎也没有问题。  
所以他说没有问题，阿芙洛狄忒女士。  
得到肯定答复的女神将那份祝福的光芒扩大，宛若实质的粉色飘了过来落在扎格列欧斯的手上，有什么重量压了下来。  
是一条腰带。  
手工编织的，染了漂亮颜色的，镶嵌着一些切割过宝石的腰带。  
女神让他系在自己的腰上好好保管。  
“放在别的地方我可不放心，小小神，只有在你身上，别人才看不到。”  
倪克斯用黑夜为他做了掩护所以那些久居天空的神明看不到他具体发生了什么事，已经答应下来所以不可能违背女神请求的扎格只好按照她的要求将自己原本的腰带换下去，系上那根能自动变成合适尺寸的腰带。  
事实上扎格列欧斯感觉到了别扭，这条腰带的形制过于正式，某些程度上比画像上他穿的那身还要更适用于某些特定的场合，在冥界没有多少举行庆典的机会，扎格列欧斯自己也不愿意套上这种有点束手束脚的昂贵装饰物。  
“一定很适合你吧，小小神，这回我就能告诉赫拉，腰带已经不在我这里了。”  
另一位神明是扎格列欧斯没有怎么接触过的女神，母亲举办的那个宴会他曾经瞥过几眼，紧紧挽着宙斯将冥界的所有神明上下打量过一遍的女神对哈德斯与珀耳塞福涅的婚姻表达了祝福，虽然扎格列欧斯感觉到了某种疏远，但赫拉也并不像那些传闻中那样不近人情。  
他没有想到会在爱神口中听到这个名字，关于阿芙洛狄忒与赫拉的关系到底如何只有当事人自己才知道，不过扎格列欧斯还是能大概推出现在的情况，阿芙洛狄忒女士不愿意将自己的这条腰带借给天后，但是她必须找一个安全的地方存放这条腰带。  
所以地狱中的小小神就成了最好的帮助者。  
“对啦，小小神，还有最后一件事。”  
当粉色的雾气即将完全消散之前粉发的女神像是想起了什么，给年轻的神明提醒“这条腰带可是有非常特别的作用哦，一定，一定，要保管好~”  
女神尾音上挑，不同于祝福，所有神的礼物总是伴随着这样或者那样的副作用，然而年轻的神明还暂时想不到具体的影响。  
但当他穿过这扇门精挑细选购买了自己最需要的商品后，他注意到一点儿小小的不同。  
扎格列欧斯分明记得自己这次根本没有偷拿过卡戎的金币也就没有能拿到那张八折优惠贵宾卡，所以，这次的商品价格似乎有些奇怪。  
他把疑问丢给了船夫，对方的声音向来更接近于嘶吼，那些喷出继而缭绕的雾气形成了扎格列欧斯熟悉但有些不敢相信的形状。  
讲真的，爱心吗？  
不过这时候的扎格列欧斯还没清晰地认识到这是爱神腰带带来的恩惠，毕竟卡戎可以专门雇佣骨头来作为他的陪练，那么偶尔的示好也尚在可以理解的范围里。  
所以扎格列欧斯戴着这条腰带进入了水仙花平原的最后一道关卡，九头蛇勒拿在破碎的熔岩大地上等待着他的到来。  
他同过去一样和勒拿说话，这次没去签最下面的惩罚条约所以没必要太赶时间的他还能将熟悉的对手上上下下再打量一遍，虽然对方每次都被他揍成碎片，但再次见面的时候都已经是完好无损的模样了。  
他的父亲也一样，血红色的冥河水总是有这种不可言说的奇怪魔力，将一切苦难与疼痛淹没，继而创造新生。  
这次的勒拿尤为热情。  
苍白的骷髅蛇躯掀起更多的岩浆热浪，扎格列欧斯必须利用好自己的冲刺才能勉强与那些滚烫擦身而过。  
而另外那些头也更加烦人，它们似乎是故意在扎格列欧斯冲过来的时候用自己的颚部去撞冥界王子，甚至有那么几分像体型巨大的小猫咪在要求主人给予更多地抚摸。  
扎格列欧斯被自己的想法吓了一跳，脚下没站稳被缠了个正着，勒拿将他高高抬起，其它的头从岩浆中探出更多，为的是能够亲近被抓住的冥界王子。  
它们勒住这只猎物的力量恰到好处，让冥界王子既不能挣脱开来，又不至于滑掉下去成为熔岩的牺牲品，试着挣扎会稍微收紧，但就是保持着一种喜爱的松弛度。  
如果是平时，勒拿早就遵循哈德斯的要求将扎格列欧斯送回去，但今天九头蛇可不想，她只觉得这位王子殿下小巧得可爱，那具身体里蕴含着多少力量，如果可以和与王子多相处一段时间，那么再被砍下脑袋似乎也成了甜蜜的行为。  
肯定，肯定不对劲！  
扎格列欧斯试图更多地利用自己的武器逃出这个禁锢，不满于一直被拒绝的勒拿只好给不听话的小神明一点儿教训。  
所以他甩着那些附着的过多的血色踏上台阶似乎也成了理所应当，爱神的腰带沐浴过冥河水似乎更加耀眼，上面镶嵌的宝石熠熠生辉。  
他百分之百确定爱神的腰带是有问题的。  
扎格列欧斯用自己最快地速度穿过走廊，从侧门穿过去直接冲进自己的卧室，脚步声吓醒了沉睡的修普诺斯，可扎格列欧斯没空和他打招呼。  
或者说最好不要打招呼。  
如果他的想法没错的话，这条腰带似乎能让看见的人对自己产生剧烈的近乎于爱情的好感，如果不想闹出更多的事情那就必须先把腰带摘下来。  
他不确定这条腰带的魔力是否会影响到他的父亲，光是想象已经让年轻的王子加大了扯下腰带的力度，他总算理解阿芙洛狄忒话中的含义了。  
粉色的魔力让腰带好像是天生长在那里似的，扎格列欧斯没了办法，而熟悉的钟声敲响，意识到过于匆忙的他还没来得及向塔纳解释自己为什么如此慌张回了房间，对方一定为此感到疑惑以至担心。  
“塔纳，我……”  
扎格列欧斯的话没能说完。  
塔纳托斯在转移到王子休息室的那瞬间就已经将自己的恋人尽收眼底，包括那条多出来明晃晃的腰带，他认得出来这是阿芙洛狄忒的手笔，因为爱与死总是在希腊剧作家的笔下一同出现，而现实中，狂烈的爱往往带来的就是死亡，即使是神明也不可避免。  
虽然神明的部分不归属于塔纳托斯的职责，但他对这个魔力波动依旧熟悉。  
他感受到了某种燎原的颤动，仿佛从心脏处直接迸溅出来，扎格列欧斯的眼眸中映出他现在的样子。  
像是在燃烧的金色的眼眸让扎格列欧斯想到了地面初升于海面的阳光，太阳车轮昼夜不停地散发光与热，温暖流淌在扎格列欧斯的肌肤表面，可现在……现在塔纳的眼睛……  
塔纳托斯很少这样。  
死神并不是不说爱，但也不是总把爱挂在嘴边，他更喜欢用肢体来宣誓对扎格列欧斯的主权，用情人间亲密的耳语来表达隐秘且深沉的爱。  
扎格列欧斯从塔纳托斯身上感觉到了猎食的味道，他被压制进自己很少动过的那张大床上，上面的床单被褥全都清洗晾晒得干干净净，虽然扎格列欧斯不知道杜莎是怎么做到的，但是忠于自己工作的蛇发女仆总是能带来许多惊喜。  
红黑叠穿的基同被揉乱，扯下堆叠在一边露出上半身，塔纳托斯毫不犹豫在扎格列欧斯身上留下齿痕，从脖颈处一直向下，沿着脊椎骨一节一节咬下去，流淌红血的身体发烫，温暖了死神冰冷的身体，那些金饰也被捂得发热。  
“塔纳……塔纳……”  
被压制进床中的冥界王子奋力抬头想要询问是为什么，他，他不是不想要性爱，天啊，他和塔纳总是聚少离多，死亡不能等待也不能擅离职守，每次相聚都是有限，扎格列欧斯也只能让自己一头扎进工作好让那些渴望的情绪追不上自己。  
但是为什么现在……  
塔纳把他咬出血，亲吻的时候他就知道自己的恋人有尖利的犬齿，死亡偶尔也充满了危险，现在那锋利的东西破开皮肤屏障，让血色溢出，他却为此发出被占有的呻吟。  
生命被死亡逐渐侵蚀让扎格列欧斯面颊上也红透了，唾液自动分泌出更多，只期待能在之后的亲吻里让舌头得到安抚。  
塔纳托斯也的确给了他吻，揪起有些不驯服的黑发，弄歪燃烧的桂冠，强迫扎格列欧斯扭头去接受这个本来就会导致呼吸不畅通的吻。  
口腔内的唾液积蓄不住只能顺着嘴角不断往下落，滴在扎格列欧斯赤裸的胸膛之上，让和塔纳托斯不同肤色的皮肤染上情色光泽，扎格能够感觉到一直顶着他的东西，仅有的几次性经历让他在脑海中构筑起被占有的感觉，隐秘的地方被蜜露润滑得柔软，不需要用多大的力气就能刺穿，那根和死神体温同样偏于冰冷的性器直接碾压在他自己都未曾知晓的敏感上，第一下就抽走他的力气让他塌着腰软下去。  
就像现在。  
腰带解不开，仿佛一道天然的屏障挡住所有想要探访的人，辛苦的不止是死神，扎格自己也饱受其害，他的阴茎被束缚在紧身裤子里，偏向丝质柔滑的布料将所有触摸如实传达，当塔纳托斯将他翻过来的时候，已经淌着眼泪的小神明只会挺腰用自己的胯部去磨蹭恋人。  
他不应该，他不应该这样的，但是这感觉太好了，年轻的流淌生命的身体渴望和自己的恋人有更多的肢体接触，他们从小就在一起，在青春期的时候懵懂的少年已经有了带玩乐性质的触碰，他们紧贴着相互手淫摩擦，塔纳托斯对他耳语，告诉扎格他那双在黑暗中因为快感而带着水光的眼睛是多么美丽。  
扎格说不出话，他当然也想告诉塔纳托斯，他的眼睛也同样美丽，但是他只能更加握紧自己的性器，让精液濡湿自己的裤子。  
因为这几秒钟回忆过去，扎格列欧斯好像要丢脸地射在自己裤子里，王子在被父亲指责为脏乱的房间里胡乱塞了一些破损的衣物，虽然冥河的确能够修复大部分东西，但仅仅是玩乐导致的破损显然不在修复的行列，脏衣堆里也许不介意再加上一件。  
塔纳托斯戴着手套覆盖手甲的的那只手撕开了红色的裤子，扎格列欧斯马上抬起自己的臀部，他听见塔纳对这个饱含欲求的动作发出轻笑，偏暗的嗓音让扎格红透耳朵试图偏头不去看死神的表情，但是双腿往两边打开，露出已经被精液弄脏的耻毛性器和下方的小口已经足够让塔纳托斯知道王子的心思。  
扎格列欧斯要比其他神明更矮一点儿，也许是因为他凡人的血液，可是每一寸肌肉骨骼都是完美的模样，死神找不出和他一模一样的人，扎格对于死亡来说无可替代，在真正坦诚相对之后扎格会害羞一段时间，鲜红色的血液让他皮肤泌出颜色溢出滚烫，直到塔纳托斯将他操开，用阴茎嘴唇以及爱语巡视每一寸之后才会彻底丢掉羞耻心。  
死亡化身的眼睛已经彻底将扎格点燃了，他能想到塔纳托斯接下来要说什么。  
“我爱你，扎格。”  
普普通通的一句话。  
即使被残忍杀死的冥界王子也没有这样流泪过，他觉得自己才是那把摆在房间中的里拉琴，只为塔纳托斯而响。  
“操我。”  
扎格列欧斯的声音颤抖，鲜血和黑暗啊，他不知道自己还能忍受多久，如果塔纳托斯真的打算把他彻底弄开之后才进来，那他可能在插入的那一刻直接背过气陷入混沌中，或者因为忘记呼吸彻底窒息而死从冥河里爬出，在那几级台阶上因为残留在身上流蹿的快感抽搐。  
他会叫得很大声，甚至穿透承包商刚刚修建的卧室大门，总是过于严肃的父亲对明目张胆的性爱行为脸色发青，所有徘徊的暗灵都会听见，它们会在私底下谈论这位冥界王子的声音，但没有一个灵魂能从死神手中夺走生命。  
等到扎格列欧斯恢复意识的时候，他首先感到的是下半身的酸胀，腰带还是没能解开，他刚张口就成了断断续续呻吟，乳头也被好好照顾了，尖端被唾液润泽得看得见水光，显露出过于色情的深粉色，几乎要被吮吸得破皮。  
王子才恢复意识就开始哭叫，他受不了这个，塔纳把他填得太满了，他被顶得一下一下往上，撞上了羽毛枕头，接着又陷进两个枕头中间，呼出的热气笼罩在周围，他听见塔纳托斯在喊他的名字，想要回应的时候眼前又是一阵阵泛白。  
下半身又失去了知觉，他唯一能感受到的塔纳托斯的阴茎，直接将他撬起似的，腰腹和胯部往前送，而上半身和脑袋往后躺，红与绿的眼睛被自己的泪水浸透，塔纳托斯伸手一摸，扎格半软的性器显然还需要一点时间才能恢复，可因为他连续不断的轻柔挤压，扎格列欧斯喉咙里被榨出接连不断的呻吟，最后成了根本听不清的呜咽，他用脱力的手臂去抓塔纳托斯试图阻止，却被自己马眼溢出的液体给弄得手指湿滑。  
他泪眼婆娑，口齿不清叫着死亡，腹部抽痛得厉害，肠道也不住痉挛，心脏跳得太快，他的高潮自此变成了接连不断的样子，最后从肠道从性器流出来的一股股透明的粘稠液体像是潮吹的产物，但扎格不应该会这样。  
过度透支体能让昏沉的睡意来访，有那么两三分钟扎格列欧斯又失去了意识，直到被刺激得再度醒过来，死神似乎按照他之前要求的那样充分利用了两人为数不多的相处时间，扎格所有的骨头都因为性爱而酥烂下去，事实上他就要感受到冥河了，红色的厚重的河水……  
塔纳托斯紧紧抱住他。  
至少这一次，冥河无法带走扎格列欧斯，冥界的王子将在爱中攀上顶峰。  
  
  
  
“怎么样，小小神，这条腰带？”  
粉发的女性轻轻一挥，脱不下去的魔法腰带就落了下来。  
扎格列欧斯正要回答，然而爱神却已经了然，她说小小神应该保护好自己，毕竟想要多看看他的也不止一个神明。  
没被衣物遮住的另一边露出的牙印吻痕实在太过于明显，也许他们是看不见冥界扎格列欧斯具体的模样，但缭绕在他身边死神的气味可是怎么也掩盖不下来的。  
既应付了赫拉，又心满意足看到了年轻爱情的粉发女神甚至想要给扎格列欧斯新的祝福。  
阿芙洛狄忒的腰带能让众神都沉溺于爱情，尤其是对于本来相爱的两个人更是效果显著，哦！那些气味，那些迷人的气味，女神几乎能想到他们有多激烈了，这可真吸引人。  
不过，没必要将爱情里所有的小把戏都一次性展示完。  
下一次，她会为这对小年轻准备更有趣的东西，也许吧。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
